Parce que l'amour se poursuit et se deteriore
by brenda.m
Summary: - O ódio é a arma nuclear da mente e a mais sombria de todas as emoções.


**I. - Ne pas faire de plans pour nous. Nous ne sommes pas d'exister.**

Nunca pensei que fosse haver algo entre nós um dia. Mas esse _dia_ veio.

Irônico. Até mesmo pra mim, Draco Malfoy.

Seu sangue-sujo, seus amigos imbecis, seu jeito de cdf. Tudo em você me repulsa. E por isso eu te desprezo.

Porque você é a personificação de uma grifinória irritante.

_  
__Também nunca imaginei que fosse haver algo entre nós. Ainda sou Hermione Jane Granger e você ainda é a merda de um Malfoy. ___

_Não existe 'nós' nessa farsa. ___

_Seu sarcasmo me cansa, quase sempre.___

_E... (você sabe) eu não me importo. Nada faz diferença. Não é pelo sexo. É apenas pra quebrar as regras. Porque eu sou a noiva dele, eu sou proibida. É isso o que te mantém comigo.___

**II. - Je sais. Je sais que nous ne seront pas en avant.**

O que você vê nele, Granger?

Pra mim, a sua vida é patética.

E quando eu transo com outras, você não liga. Mas quando o Weasley sorri pra uma delas, seu coração parte.

Somos essa 'obsessão'. A agressão verbal e as provocações infindáveis.

Eu nunca disse nada doce pra você. E nem pretendo, por sinal.

Pra mim você não vale a pena. Você é suja demais, certa demais, segura demais pra que esse romance nos leve a algum lugar.

__

_Então é assim que você nos nomeia? Um 'romance', tsc.___

_Só temos um caso, garoto.___

_Você é só o meu amante. O cara que me encontra quando eu canso dos erros dele. E eu sei que no fundo, os pecados que cometemos não me ferem mais.___

_'O que eu vejo nele, Draco?' Eu vejo os cabelos ruivos cor de fogo vivo, e sua delicadeza quando me abraça. A doçura de um Weasley. De alguém que me ama de verdade. Alguém que me olha como se eu fosse a única e não a porra de uma sangue-ruim.___

**III.- Nous ne sommes pas ce que l'amour mérite.**

O Pobretão imbecil mereceu aquele soco, Granger.

Não entendo por que ficou tão irritada comigo, tsc.

Eu sei que tínhamos um trato de nunca nos expor. Mesmo te desprezando, a verdade é que eu fui o primeiro na sua vida. EU te possui, e te possuo. Não costumo dividir minhas propriedades com ninguém.

Você deveria saber. Que quando ele te beija, meu estômago dá voltas. É nojento o jeito que ele te olha.

Foda-se se vocês brigaram de novo.

__

_Seu... Seu... Seu estúpido! Passei a semana inteira pra conseguir convencer o Ron que eu não te defendi!___

_Qual o seu problema? Seu estômago não dá voltas. Eu não sou sua. ___

_Só não estuporo a Astoria porque eu sei que retribuir as suas provocações é infantil. Quantos anos você tem, Draco? 10? 14? ___

_Não somos adolescentes, somos amantes. Aja como tal. E não adianta esconder. Eu já sei que seu casamento está marcado. IMBECIL.___

**IV.- Nous sommes lentement de la brise tous les péchés.**

Isso foi ciúmes, Granger? Melhor aprender a se controlar, tsc. Desculpe não avisá-la sobre o meu casamento. Mas não se preocupe, eu vou mandar um convite pra você, futura Sra. Weasley.

Agora, mudando um pouco de assunto. Ontem eu... Sonhei com você.

Estranho, não é?

Sonhei que você entrelaçava seus dedos nos meus e que andávamos de mãos dadas na frente de todos. /eu juro que não tentei ser piegas. Saiu naturalmente, Haha/.

Acho que o Potter desconfia de nós. Precisamos ser mais discretos.

__

_Depois que nos despedimos ontem, Harry disse que precisava conversar sobre algo sério comigo. Fomos até um café e... Ele disse que nos viu. Caralho, ele sabe Malfoy! Ele ameaçou contar tudo pro Rony, caso eu mesma não o fizesse e não parássemos de nos encontrar.___

_O que fazemos agora? O QUE FAZEMOS, MALFOY?!?___

_Por Merlin, eu... eu não sei como agir, porra!___

_A droga do seu casamento tá marcado pra daqui há um mês, e eu sei que você não gostaria de correr riscos. Então (sei lá), acho que isso é uma despedida, não? ___

**V.- Rappelez-vous que vous avez besoin de s'allonger encore. **

Tem razão Granger, isso é uma despedida. /ou não/.

Talvez a gente só precise dar um tempo nisso. Quer dizer, deixar as coisas se acalmarem até o Potter acreditar que não temos mais nada.

Você poderia bancar a boa garota e dizer ao cicatriz que foi um erro, que eu a seduzi etc. e tal.

Uh Granger, em um mês... UM MÊS... por Merlin, eu vou casar!

É tão estranho.

No geral acho que gosto dela, sabe. Também não é 'aquela' coisa, tsc.

_  
__Também andei pensando nisso, mas ainda não consigo me imaginar como Hermione Weasley.___

_A vida parece previsível demais pra nós. ___

_Eu e o Rony. Você e ela. ___

_Por Merlin, meus filhos vão ser todos ruivos! 'UAUHSUASUASUHAUHSUHASUAS. Os seus serão loiros aguados provavelmente, 'HAUSHAUSAUHSUAHS.___

_Incrível como o tempo passa sem que a gente perceba. Às vezes eu esqueço que ainda estamos juntos depois do que houve na noite de formatura em Hogwarts. ___

_A ficha nunca cai pra mim.___

_Somos tão... Sujos. E nunca vamos ser nada além disso. ___

**VI. - Ils brûlent nos destinations.**

Hey, não quero mais que você pense assim sobre nós, certo? Nós somos o que sentimos, Granger. Sempre estaremos juntos não importa o quão errado pareça.

Não é como se isso fosse inadequado, quer dizer, não estamos nos iludindo.

Você vai formar a sua família, casar com ele e fazer sabe-se-lá o que tiver vontade.

...O mesmo vale pra mim.

E sobre a noite de formatura: eu NUNCA vou esquecer, da mesma forma que eu não pretendo acabar com isso.

_  
__Eu sei, eu sei Malfoy. Eu só... Sinto-me cansada.___

_Não posso mais, entende?___

_Eu passei a minha vida toda regrando minhas atitudes, fazendo as coisas certas.___

_Estar com você parece certo, na maioria das vezes. Mas você vai casar em poucas semanas, o Rony quer que a gente se mude pra Irlanda, e... Ultimamente tem sido difícil pra mim seguir desse jeito. Isso não nos leva pra lugar nenhum. Nunca termina. Nunca começa.___

_Só temos uma parte insípida da noite. Não existe 'um novo dia'. Não existe 'manhã seguinte' ou 'mãos dadas', ou 'demonstrações de afeto público'. Nem poderia, é claro.___

_Eu nunca cheguei a achar que teríamos futuro. (eu não sou tão idiota quanto você pensa). Mas isso me leva a pensar: O que vai ser na próxima? Um amasso no banheiro enquanto a sua esposa te procura pela festa? Ou um encontro casual enquanto você finge ter que trabalhar até mais tarde no escritório?___

_Coisas tão, tão mesquinhas. Tão ridículas. ___

_Dói saber que não vai ter fim, se deixarmos que aconteça. Vai ser sempre 'até a próxima' e não 'eu te amo'.___

_Presta atenção Malfoy: eu não to dizendo que queria que nos amássemos, okay? Eu só to dizendo que não agüento mais isso. ___

_Essas mentiras me enojam. Depois que acabamos, fica sempre aquele cheiro de suor e sexo. Não importa quantos banhos eu tome, me sinto incapaz de ser tocada (mesmo da forma mais inocente) pelo Ron. Invento uma dor de cabeça e me afasto com uma desculpa qualquer. Não só pela culpa. Mas porque eu me sinto descartável e usada.___

_As coisas vão piorar no momento em que as nossas alianças significarem algo oficial diante de todos e de nós mesmos. Creio que vai se tornar menos suportável no momento em que eu precisar olhar nos olhos dos filhos que vou ter com ele, ou olhar a vida que teremos.__  
_

**VII. - Parce qu'il n'a jamais été réelle.**

Trav. Beco Diagonal nº 12 , Apartamento 123.

Esteja lá às 23:00h, Granger.

(Eu quero que você diga tudo isso olhando nos meus olhos)

_  
__Eu posso até "ser mais uma vadia sem importância", como você mesmo disse hoje. E sabe qual é a melhor? É que eu não me importo. Eu tenho um casamento e um marido perfeito pela frente. Enquanto você... Você sempre vai ser essa bosta, Malfoy. Presta atenção, mas presta bem atenção, porque esse vai ser o nosso último contato.___

_Até nunca mais.___

**VIII. - L'amour est un fait, a démissionné.**

Boa sorte na Irlanda com aquele imbecil, vadia de sangue-sujo.  
espero que tenha recebido meus convites de casamento.

Até nunca mais.

-

Ela terminou de ler a carta dele. Sentia-se destruída. Queria morrer, mas ao mesmo tempo queria esfregar na cara dele que nada daquilo fazia diferença. 'vai passar, Hermione. Vai passar.' Respirou fundo, deixando que as lágrimas rolassem. Algumas eram de perda, outras eram de mágoa. Nunca esqueceria a briga que tiveram naquele apartamento, dois dias antes.  
Ela dissera exatamente todos os medos que a atormentavam, mas Draco parecia crer que ela o pressionava a deixar sua noiva para que assumissem a droga do caso que tinham. No fundo talvez, esperasse que ele sorrisse dizendo 'eu te amo'. Largasse sua noiva e a fizesse largar Rony. Mas as coisas não eram assim. Nunca seriam.

- Ron? – Murmurou, a voz rouca.

Viu o noivo caminhar até si sorrindo, os cabelos vermelhos em perfeita combinação com os olhos azuis vibrantes.

A expressão dele tornou-se preocupada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Hã... – Exitou. – É que eu andei pensando sobre viver na Irlanda. – Pausara novamente. – Mudei de idéia. Acho que lá seria o lugar perfeito. – Tentou forçar um sorriso, mas ele saíra apagado. – E sobre o seu pedido de semanas atrás. – Desviou o olhar. – Desculpe ter demorado tanto pra responder. Só precisava pensar com calma sobre a nossa vida juntos. – Respirou fundo. – É sim. – Dissera, o brilho nos olhos do ruivo a fizeram rir, desta vez verdadeiramente. Por Merlin, era bom sentir que alguém a amava. – SIM, EU QUERO ME CASAR COM VOCÊ. –Falou, aumentando um pouco a voz, divertida. Enquanto o ruivo a envolvia em um abraço forte pra logo em seguida beijá-la delicadamente. – SIM, EU ACEITO VIVER NA IRLANDA, NA BÉLGICA, EM LONDRES, EM QUALQUER LUGAR COM VOCÊ. – Falara, vendo-o radiante. – Eu te amo. – Murmurou.

- Eu também te amo, Mione.

**#**

**IX. - Nous, les 'chose'.**

Ele sabia que tinha feito besteira. Talvez até cometido o maior erro de sua vida. Sentia-se um crápula imbecil, pra começar. Era um fraco, no mínimo. Um fraco por ter dito todas aquelas coisas pra ela. Passou as mãos nos cabelos loiros, bagunçando-os. Estava tão tenso, tão puto consigo mesmo. Não sabia d'onde aquelas palavras tinham surgido. - Vadia sem importância. – Murmurou com mágoa, lembrando-se de como a ofendera, humilhara e por fim a deixara. Ao mesmo tempo seu orgulho estava ferido. "Quem falou em amor aqui, Malfoy? A ÚNICA PESSOA QUE EU AMO É O RONALD!" Recordou, da voz decidida da castanha, quando ele dissera olhando em seus olhos que só havia desejo entre eles. Aquelas imagens não saiam da sua cabeça. Por Merlin, como ela tivera coragem de terminar tudo entre eles?! Depois de vê-la tentando justificar a despedida, juntou todas as ironias e as proferiu com agressividade; e só depois de dizê-las é que compreendeu que só precisava ter dito que a amava. Passara o dia todo tentando falar com a Castanha, mas ela não o recebia; provavelmente achando que o loiro pretendia humilhá-la novamente. Pra completar, Astoria lhe contara que estava grávida de um herdeiro. Um Malfoy puro-sangue. Não podia ignorar isso.

Estava há dois dias sem comparecer a corporação de investimentos bruxos, a qual comandava.

Acreditava que talvez ela ainda pudesse lhe enviar uma outra carta, MAS NÃO.

Ela não enviaria.

Ela se fora' Descobriu, horas depois, quando o maldito Potter viera até sua mansão para mandar que se afastasse da castanha e a deixasse ser feliz com o Weasley.

Sentira TANTA, mas tanta raiva dela, do mundo e de si próprio, que escreveu uma última carta e com ela mandara em anexo os convites estúpidos do seu casamento com Astoria. Sabia que aquilo faria com que Hermione sofresse. Pelo menos um pouco.

**#**

**X.- Parce que l'amour se poursuit et se deteriore**

15 ANOS DEPOIS'

- Pra onde está nos levando, hein mocinha? – Murmurara Hermione, sorridente, encarando a filha Rose Weasley, guiando ela e Ron pra dentro do restaurante.

- Certo, vocês disseram que queriam conhecer ele, não foi? – Argumentara a ruiva, sarcástica. – Então aqui estamos! – Dissera. – Ele já deve estar chegando com a família.

Rony ficara pálido. Por Merlin, por que sua filha não podia esperar mais alguns anos pra começar a conhecer rapazes?

- Qual o nome dele mesmo? – Falara o ruivo, tenso.

- Scorpius! – Falara, indo abraçar o namorado que trazia consigo sua família.

Draco que só agora parecia ter caído em si, fitou-a pela primeira vez em anos. ANOS! E pareciam apenas dias. Azuis acinzentados dissolveram-se entre os castanhos dela.

Hermione perdera a fala, sentindo suas mãos suarem de nervosismo.

- Malfoy?! – Ouvira a voz ameaçadora de Rony dizer.

- Weasley, tsc. – Draco falara, o mais sarcástico possível, em desdém.

Scorpius lançara-lhe um olhar de censura, enquanto Rose olhava de forma mandona para o pai.

- Como vai Granger? – O loiro perguntara em escárnio, olhando-a profundamente.

Rezava pra que ela entendesse o que seus olhares diziam. Por Merlin, se pudesse ao menos conversar com ela... Talvez...

- Bem, Malfoy. – Respondera a castanha, segura de si. "Como sempre" Refletira ele, sorrindo.

Astoria olhou-a com desagrado, optando por cumprimentar primeiro Rony.

**#**

- Posso? – Murmurou, aproximando seus rostos com delicadeza, deixando que sua língua explorasse de novo os lábios doces dela.

- Desculpe. – Murmurou, com os seus rostos próximos e respirações ofegantes. – Mas eu ainda te amo. SEMPRE te amei. Naquela noite eu fui um fraco Granger. Eu passei todos esses anos pensando no que poderia ter sido... E se você ainda quiser... Eu... eu peço o divórcio dela... eu a deixo...eu...

- Malfoy. – Chamara, com um sorriso. – Cala a boca! – Completara, beijando-o novamente.

THE END!__

_Tradução das frases:___

_I. Não faça planos pra nós. Nós não existimos.__  
__II. Eu sei. Eu sei, não vamos levar adiante.__  
__III. Nós não somos o que o amor merece.__  
__IV. Somos a brisa lenta ultrapassando todos os pecados.__  
__V. Lembre-se que precisamos mentir pra continuar.__  
__VI. Eles estão queimando nossos destinos.__  
__VII. Porque isso nunca foi real.__  
__VIII. O amor é um fato resignado.__  
__IX. Somos essa 'coisa'.__  
__X. Porque o amor persiste e nos deteriora.__  
_  
**#**  
n/a:

Nossa, essa fic demorou hein! Tá meio louca, mas eu amei escrever. SÉRIO, comentem e por favor votem! *-* Foi algo bem diferente de tudo o que eu já escrevi! (minhas mãos estão doendo de tanto digitar, e olha que nem foi longa :/ ) ah sim, as frases em citação estão em francês péssimo (Google) , porque eu escrevi as frases e depois as passei através do recurso de ferramentas de idiomas.


End file.
